I was a middle aged robot: what if?
by angelrose2001
Summary: what if instead of Lawrence finding Perry's lair and having his memory erased, it was Phineas? Can Perry build the blimp without Ferb and the gang getting suspicious? Based on the episode "I Was a Middle Aged Robot"
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I've had for a while. Based on the episode of Phineas and Ferb, "I Was a Middle Aged Robot." I do not own Phineas and Ferb, they belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. On with the story!**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Perry quickly checked to make sure no one was around before opening his secret entrance in the wall. He quickly slid down his entrance ready to receive his newest mission. Little did he know that the door did not close behind him as it usually would.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm… what's taking the delivery trucks so long? I called them over half an hour ago" Phineas asked himself as he walked through the gate back into the yard. He had been waiting for the supplies he need for his latest invention in the front yard for the past twenty-five minutes, and still no delivery.

"They usually come within the first five minutes. They better hurry or we won't make it to the Father-Daughter pic-" he stopped mid-sentence as he looked down and saw the hole in the wall.

"Uh, oh, man, Mom's not going to be too happy about this." He said as he bent down to examine the hole. "Wow, it's deep. It looks like it goes into the ground-aaaaaaaaaaahh!"

He continued to scream as he fell through the series of tubes that went under the house. However, his screams had changed from screams of fear, to screams of pleasure at the fun ride that his brother had undoubtedly created. Suddenly he fell into a small room full of small equipment.

"Ah, Agent P, so glad you could make it." Phineas turned around at the sound of the strange voice, and instantly ducked behind the hover car nearby.

Phineas looked closely at this "Agent P" and gasped, realizing who it was.

"Perry?"

**Well, there's chapter one! As usual constructive criticism and no cursing in the coments, please! God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry it took so long to update. I was really bus**y **with my** **research paper and I spent last weekend at Acquire the Fire (ATF). It was totally awesome and I really felt like God touched my heart (ATF is a Christian youth conference with live bands and worship, etc.). I totally encourage all of you to go next year. It happens all over the country, so you can just look up the dates if you want to go. Anyway, on with the story. I don't own Phineas and Ferb, they belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh. **

Phineas' point of view

"Perry?" I whispered.

I couldn't believe it. My own pet platypus, a secret agent. Perry flew out of his lair on… was that a jetpack? I took a step back, about to look for a way out, when I tripped on something and fell back into a chair.

"Ack!"

_Oi, I really am clumsy. _I thought. _Wait why can't I move my hands? Am I restrained? Why would a chair have restraints?_

"Memory erasing sequence activated" A voice from the chair said.

"Uh oh…"

**There's the second chapter! Sorry it's short, I just felt like that was a good place to stop. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. As usual, please no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism! God bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaack! I'm really sorry for not updating** **sooner, I just lost inspiration for a while. I do not own Phineas and Ferb, they belong to Disney. On with the story!**

Carl's point of view

"doo doo doo doo do, do do do do do do" I sang to the tune of "Gitchie Gitchie Goo" as I swept Agent P's lair.

"memory erase ninety- nine percent complete" I heard a voice behind me say.

Gasping, I turned around to find a child in the memory eraser. Not just any child, but Agent P's owner.

"Phineas, are you okay?" I asked, deactivating the machine and taking off the restraints.

Phineas only stared at me, almost looking curious.

"uh oh" I said, running over to the giant screen in the room, contacting Major Monogram. " We have a situation here. Phineas Flynn got caught in the memory eraser."

"Great googly moogly, Carl! This could bring down the entire organization. Get him back to head-quarters right away!"

I nodded and ran to Phineas, who had fallen on the floor trying to get out of the chair. He just lay there, looking like he was going to cry. I quickly picked him up and tried to put him on his feet. When he started to fall I caught him just in time. He giggled at the fun experience. _Okay, so he doesn't remember how to walk or even stand. Great_. I thought. I quickly picked him up once more and carried him to the tunnel that led to HQ. This was going to be a long walk.

**There you go! I did quote directly from the episode a few times. I do not own the lines that I quoted. As usual no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! My friend is coming to visit from Georgia, so I've been trying to get the house ready as well as prepare for Vacation Bible School at my church. Anyway, hope you like the story so far! Here's the next chapter. Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney. So do the lines I quoted from the episode.**

Carl's point of view

On the way to HQ Phineas fell asleep in my arms. Well, at least he trusts me. I finally made it to HQ and met with Major Monogram.

I woke Phineas up so the Major could look at how much memory had been erased and he started crying, obviously not happy at having his nap interrupted.

"We can't let the family see him like this, he's got the brain of a new-born." MM said as I tried to calm Phineas down. "You need to restore his memory before he's missed from his daily inventing session."

"But that will take over three hours." I said, Phineas starting to calm down. "Sir, I am-"

I was interrupted by Phineas wiggling out of my arms and falling to the floor, bursting into tears once again.

"Oh no." I said, scooping him into my arms again.

"As I was saying, sir" I said as Phineas calmed down. "I may have a solution. Anticipating just this kind of situation, I've been building robotic replicas of the Flynn-Fletcher family. We can get Agent P to operate the Phineas robot until we can replace it with the real Phineas!"

"Wait a minute, you anticipated a specific situation like this?" MM asked.

"Yup"

"Wow. That's a little creepy, Carl."

"Yes. Yes it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry's point of view

_Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

"And by inopportune, I meant COMPLETELY OPPORTUNE! I was just on the way to drop an entire container of eulg on the Tri-State Adult Diaper Factory! And what is eulg, you may ask? It's the opposite of glue! A few drops of this will make anything fall apart! See? Now-" my nemesis was rambling on when my wrist communicator beeped, interrupting him.

"Agent P! Agent P! You must abort your current mission! There is something much more important than Doofensmirtz!" my boss, Major Monogram, said through the device.

"Hello, I'm right here, I can hear you, you know!" Doof exclaimed.

I held up a paw to quiet him and let my boss continue.

"Rendezvous, back at headquarters. Monogram out."

I turned around and smiled apologetically to my nemesis, shrugging my shoulders.

"Fine, fine. You have somewhere more important to be. But don't you want to know why I want to destroy the adult diaper factory?" Doof asked as I flew of the balcony on my jetpack. "It's a terrific back-story! You know this is going to be a back-story too someday!"

I flew as fast as I could back to HQ, wondering what on earth was going on. I flew for about ten minutes before I got back. When I walked in, all my questions were answered by one look in the room.

Phineas?

**That's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! As usual, please no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism! God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Just wanted to let everyone know, I added some rules on my profile, so please take a look. I want everyone to know what they are. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I don't own Phineas and Ferb, they belong to Disney. Enjoy!**

Perry's point of view

Phineas? What's Phineas doing here? Wait, why is Carl holding him like a baby?

"Aah, Agent P, so glad you could make it. I'm afraid your owner Phineas found one of your secret entrances and fell in the memory eraser. We need to restore his memory, but it will take longer than his inventing session. So, we need you to man this robot of him until we have finished restoring his memory" MM said to me, leading me to a robot that looks like Phineas.

Phineas fell in the memory eraser? Well, that explains why Carl is now playing peek-a-boo with him. And he's enjoying it. My boss picked me up around the waist and put me in the robot. After figuring out how it works, I set out to replace Phineas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ferb's point of view

"Hey, Ferb! Where's Phineas?" Isabella said as she walked through the gate.

"Hmm… I'm not sure where he went." I replied, looking around the backyard.

I turned around and suddenly Phineas was right behind Isabella.

"Oh, hi Phineas!" Isabella said when she realized he was there.

"Hey, Isabella" Phineas said, sounding kind of monotone. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

"Uuh, you already told me what we were making today, remember?" I said.

_Hmm, something's not right, and I'm going to figure out what._

**That's the end of that chapter! BTW, as soon as I finish this story, I have another coming up. So, keep watching for my future story, **_**An Angel's Wings.**_** As usual, no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism please! God bless!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner! I've had a lot on my plate, with VBS and memorizing my lines for the skits I was in. Well, anyway, on with the story. I don't own Phineas and Ferb, they belong to Disney. Enjoy!**

Perry's point of view

Uh oh. I've seen that look in Ferb's eyes before. He's on to me. I have to get him off the scent. Because I didn't have the right response for that programmed into the robot, I just stayed silent.

"So… um, we're making a blimp? Cool! Let's get to work!" Isabella said to break the awkward silence.

So we got to work. I stayed silent most of the time, which was probably making Ferb even more suspicious. We were done within two hours. If I were the real Phineas, however, we probably would have been done much sooner. I never realized how hard Phineas has to work to get his inventions done as soon as he does until now. He is truly a child prodigy. As soon as we finished, we got in and headed to the park to cheer on Candace. Oh, I hope Carl finishes up with Phineas soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regular point of view

"Carl! How long until you finish?" Major Monogram asked.

"I'm almost done, sir." Carl replied, looking at the screen of the memory eraser, "It's at ninety- nine percent. Just a few more minutes, sir."

"Well, call me when you're done."

"Yes sir."

The head of the O.W.C.A walked out of the room and went to his office, leaving the young intern to tend to repairing Phineas' memories.

_Memory restoration complete._

"Finally. Major Monogram, I've finished restoring his memory." Carl said over the intercom.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

After about two minutes, the Major appeared.

"Alright, let's get him back to his family." MM turned around and contacted Perry.

"Agent P, where are you. We have finished restoring the boy's memory and are ready to make the swap."

He soon got a typed message from his top agent saying "at the park."

"Alright we'll be there shortly"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry's point of view

_Finally, I was starting to wonder when they'd finish._ I thought to myself as I slipped away from the other children. I got to the parking lot in time to see an ice-cream truck drive up. The back opened and Carl stepped out with Phineas, who had his face covered. We worked together to secretly slip Phineas in with the other kids and took off the helmet that was covering his eyes. He seemed dazed for a minute, and I took that time to go into my mindless pet mode.

"Phineas" Ferb said as he walked up. "Why have you been acting so strangely today?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess I just don't feel well?" Phineas asked, thinking that he'd probably been missing most of the day, probably asleep somewhere.

"Well, I'm glad it's just that. I was afraid it was something worse." Ferb said quietly.

Ferb then pulled Phineas into a hug, which Phineas gladly returned.

"I never want anything to happen to you."

**That's the end! Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry if it seemed too fast, I was making this chapter on writer's block. As usual, please no cursing in the comments. God bless!**


End file.
